Canon in D
by Watanabe Mayuyu
Summary: Shindou seorang remaja yang buta dari kecil. Kini ia bertekad untuk bisa bermain piano. Apakah dia bisa? Gak jago bikin summary. Maaf kalo ceritanya lebay


**Haai Vi-Chan datang menghadirkan FIC baru. Gegara beberapa video di YouTube kiriman antara orang Thailand atau Taiwan, saya jadi dapat ide buat FIC ini XD**

**RnR ya, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan XDD**

**Main Chara: Shindou Takuto & OC Chara**

**Genre: Music, Drama*mungkin ya, aku jg gak tau*, dll(?)**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: IE 100% punya Level-5 XD**

**Warning: OOC*mungkin*, alur cerita gal jelas, deskripsinya kepanjangan, dialog ambruradul, bikin sakit mata*plak!*, dll.**

-4 tahun yang lalu-

Langit sore yang yang menurunkan salju dari atas langit, jalanan yang ditutupi. Taman kota tanpak ramai dikunjungi. Ditengah-tengah taman kota terdapat seorang pengamen tua yang memainkan piano kecilnya yang bahkan bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Banyak orang yang mengkerubunginya untuk mendengarkan alunan suara piano tersebut. Salah satunya ialah seorang anak kecil yang kebetulan berada dibaris terdepan. Mata ruby nya terus menatap kedepan, melihat jari-jari lincah dari sang pengamen itu. Rambutnya yang bergelombang walaupun menutupi telinganya namun tak dapat menghalangi alunan indah dari piano itu.

'Suatu saat aku ingin bisa bermain piano seperti orang itu,' Tekadnya dalam hati.

-10 tahun kemudian-

Di kelas 8-1, tanpak seorang siswa yang menyendiri di tempat duduknya yang terletak di paling pojok belakang disamping jendela. Ia daritadi hanya menatap isi bukunya. Mata ruby nya terlihat pudar dan tidak seindah 10 tahun yang lalu. Disebelah tempat duduknya tanpak sebuah tongkat yang biasa dipakai oleh orang yang tidak bisa melihat.

Ya, anak tersebut bernama Shindou Takuto, pelajar kelas 8 SMP Raimon. Berbeda dengan murid lain, walaupun sekilas ia tanpak normal, namun sejujurnya ia buta. Ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Hanya karena kelainan itu tidak ada satupun yang berteman dengannya. Walaupun buta, tapi nilai-nilainya sangat baik. Ia selalu membaca buku belajarannya dalam huruf braille, sama seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Lihat tuh, ada orang sok rajin lagi belajar. Liat dong!" Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak seumurannya merebut buku tersebut darinya, "Idih, kamu bisa baca ginian? Norak!"

"Yuuchirou, tolong kembalikan bukunya!" Pintanya.

"Balikin? Rebut dulu kalau bisa!"

Shindou hany menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa percuma merebut buku itu dari Yuuchirou. Kenapa? Karena ia buta, ia tidak tahu dimana Yuuchirou akan membawa bukunya atau menyembunyikannya.

Beruntung bel masuk membuat Yuuchirou mau tak mau mengembalikan buku tersebut karena takut dimarahi guru.

-XXX-

Sepulang sekolah, walaupun ia sudah sering dan suddah hafal jalan ketaman, ia tetap berusaha berjalan pelan agar tidak menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan diarah berlawanan. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah sampai ditaman. Ia datang tepat pada saat pengemis yang dulu ia tonton pertama kali itu memainkan pianonya.

Shindou POV

Hampir setiap hari aku datang ketempat ini. Alunan indah dari piano itu sama sekali belum berubah. Aku ingin bisa memainkan piano juga. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa!

END POV

Tak lama kemudian lagu tersebut selesai. Orang-orang kemudian memberikannya uang dan kemudian pergi. Begitu juga Shindou

Tiba dirumahnya, ia mencari-cari kedua orangtuanya. Ada 1 hal yang ingin ia katakan. Sesampainya dikamar kedua orangtuanya, kebetulan mereka berdua sedang santai dikamar, Shindou langsung mengatakan hal yang ingin ia katakan itu. Kedua orangtuanya terbelak.

Shindou POV(Again)

"Kau mau bermain piano dengan keadaan buta begini? Jangan bercanda, Takuto," Ibuku tanpak terkejut mendengar peryataan dariku

"Tidak… tapi aku sangat ingin. Kenapa kalian ragu? Hanya karena aku buta jadi aku tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa, begitu?" Tanyaku. Jujur saja, perasaanku sedikit sakit saat menerima penolakan dari mereka

Apa hanya karena aku buta jadi ia tidak boleh melakukan hal yang percuma bagiku?

Apa hanya karena aku buta jadi ia sesekali tidak boleh mencoba hal yang ingin kulakukan?

Aku meninggalkan kamar kedua orangtuaku, mengurung diri dikamar dan menangis sambil meringkuk dikamarku dalam keadaan lampu belum dinyalakan.

Kenapa aku harus buta begini? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencoba hal yang ingin kucoba walaupun hal itu kelihatan percuma? Kenapa? Kenapa dunia tidak adil?

END POV

-XXX-

Esoknya, dengan langkah berlahan agar tidak terjatuh dan menabrak orang lain, Shindou berjalan kearah ruang musik. Begitu berada didepan pintu ruang musik, terdengar alunan suara biola. Dari siapa? Shindou kemudian mengingat-ingat siapa yang paling ahli dalam bermain biola disekolahnya. Ia menggeser pintu ruang musik dan menemukan sosok pelaku yang memainkan biola tersebut.

"Oh, si murid cacat mau apa kesini?" Tanya Yuuichirou dengan nada dan pandangan meremehkan. Teryata dialah pelaku yang memainkan biola tadi.

"Yuuchirou. Aku…" Shindou kemudian memberitahukan soal minatnya itu dan berharap Yuuchirou mau membantunya walau hanya sedikit. Tapi kenyataannya.

"Apa?" Yuuchirou tanpak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarkannya, "Seperti ayam yang mencoba untuk berenang, orang buta mau memainkan piano? APA KAU GILA?!" Tanya nya.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU LAKUKAN HAL YANG LAIN YANG PANTAS DILAKUKAN OLEH ORANG BUTA SEPERTIMU? MEREPOTKAN ORANG LAIN SAJA!" Yuuchirou meninggalkan Shindou sendirian diruang musik.

Shindou sama sekali tidak bisa membalas kata-kata dari Yuuchirou. Sebab, apa yang dikatakannya benar.

Sama seperti ayam yang mencoba untuk berenang, namun pada akhirnya ia mati tenggelam. Sama halnya sepertinya. Ia buta. Yang ia lihat hanyalah warna hitam pekat, sekalipun ia sudah bisa menghafalkan jalan, baik jalan menuju ruangan di sekolah, dirumah, jalan ketaman ataupun kerumah, tetap saja sekali orang buta tetap orang buta. Mau mencoba melihatpun percuma.

Merepotkan orang lain? Ya…

Shindou selalu berharap agar orangtuanya maupun Yuuchirou mau memandunya memainkan piano, namun pada akhirnya hal percuma tersebut hanya merepotkan orang lain. Sebab dia buta, mana mungkin ia tahu letak tuts-tuts piano yang akan dimainkannya? Mana ia tahu not lagu yang ia mainkan karena buku tersebut hanya bisa dibaca orang yang masih bisa melihat?

Shindou hanya bisa jatuh terduduk dan kembali menangis. Kini ia mengerti. Sekalipun buta tetap buta. Mau berusaha seperti orang normalpun pada akhirnya hasilnya hanya sia-sia. Kini ia hanya bisa mengubur keinginannya untuk mencoba bermain piano.

Sebab ia tahu, kini ia hanya bisa bermain didalam khayalannya dan sampai mati ia tetap tidak bia bermain dengan jari-jarinya sendiri.

Sampai matipun tak akan bisa…

-XXX-

Pulang sekolah, seperti dengan kegiatannya sehari-hari, ia kembali mengunjungi taman tempat dimana seorang pengamen tua sering memainkan piano yang berukuran kecil itu.

Musik yang ia bawakan kali ini adalah musik klasik yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinga banyak orang. Musik klasik tersebut ialah Canon in D.

Sama seperti orang-orang disana, ia diam mendengarkan alunan musik klasik tersebut. Nadanya terdengar lembut. Namun berbeda dengan orang-orang disana, ia hanya bisa mengengarkan dengan perasaan yang sedih dan terasa sakit, mengingat impiannya itu yang kini ingin ia buang jauh-jauh itu. Rencananya, hari ini ialah hari terakhir ia mendengarkan piano dari pengamen itu, setelah itu ia tidak akan mendengarkannya lagi karena tidak ingin keingingnan untuk bermain piano muncul kembali.

Musik selesai, orang-orang langsung bubar begitu sudah memberikan uang pada pengamen itu. Semua orang kecuali Shindou. Entah kenapa ia merasa kakinya seakan-akan tidak mengizinkannya pergi terlebih dahulu.

Pengengamen tua tersebut menyadarinya, "Hei, nak. Apakah kau bermain piano juga?"

Tes!

Entah kenapa Shindou kembali menangis. Seperti anak kecil yang cengeng saja, namun ia tidak dapat menghentikan aliran air matanya itu. Sekalipun ia berusaha menghapusnya, air matanya justru mengalir semakin deras.

Pengamen tersebut mulai mengerti masalah anak tersebut, "Kemarilah dan ceritakanlah masalahmu padaku, sebab, kita berdua sama,"

Shindou terkejut. Sama?

"Sa-sama?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Kemarilah, duduklah disini. Berjalanlah dengan berlahan dan duduklah bersamaku," Ujar pengamen tua itu dengan lembut.

Shindou hanya menurutinya dan duduk disebelah pengamen itu.

"Ceritakanlah apa masalahmu,"

Entah ada angin apa, Shindou kemudian menceritakan semua masalahnya pada pengamen tua tersebut. Mengenai kebutaannya, impiannya, ketidaksetujuan orangtuanya serta kata-kata dari Yuuchirou. Semua itulah yang membentuk batu besar dihatinya. Pengamen tua itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Itukah masalahmu? Kalau begitu, kita berdua sama?" Ujarnya

"Apanya yang sama?" Tanya Shindou bingung.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga buta dari bayi," Ungkap pengamen tua tersebut. Shindou terkejut. Buta sejak bayi? Hampir sama dengannya. Bedanya, Shindou mengalami kebutaan saat umurnya 4 tahun.

"Aku pernah diajak menonton sebuah acara kompetisi musik klasik oleh orangtuaku. Tanpa melihat, aku mendengar suara dari piano-piano yang dimainkan para peserta. Seakan terhipnotis, aku bertekad ingin bermain piano walaupun dalam keadaan cacat. Sayangnya kedua orangtuaku tak setuju dan teman-temanku menertawakannya. Mereka mengatakan hal itu percuma. Namun, aku tetap bertekad memainkan piano. Aku memainkan piano sekolah diruang musik. Pertama kali memainkannya, nadanya tak karuan sehingga sangat menganggu pendengaran orang lain. Tapi, aku terus berlatih, tanpa memperduliakan teman-temanku yang terus mengejekku, aku terus memainkannya hingga akhirnya aku bisa bermain seperti ini, "Cerita pengamen tua tersebut.

"Lalu darimana anda bisa tahhu bahwa aku menangis disana tadi?" Tanya Shindou.

"Orangtuaku meninggal saat usiaku 11 tahun dan aku tidak mempunyai uang. Aku dibawa kesebuah panti sosial tempat dimana disana hanya ada anak-anak yang cacat. Lama aku tinggal disana, seakan-akan aku bisa melihat, aku bisa mengerti isi hati anak-anak itu. Aku bisa tahu kapan anak itu berbohong dan bertindak sembrono. Semua itu terjadi karena aku bisa membaca isi hati mereka," Jelas pengamen itu, "Aku mengetahuimu menangis disana sebab aku melihat ada batu kesedihan dihatimu. Aku juga tahu, dari umur 4 tahun, kau sudah melihatku bermain piano sehingga impianmu untuk bermain piano mulai tumbuh,"

Shindou terdiam dan menyerap apa yang didengarnya. Ya, teryata mereka berdua sama. Sama-sama buta dan mempunyai keinginnan untuk bermain piano. Namun sayang, keluarga dan teman-teman menganggap hal itu percuma sebab mereka terlahir buta. Bedanya, pengamen tersebut masih mempunyai semangat untuk terus mencoba. Sedangkan Shindou…

"Kau ingin bermain piano kan?" Tanya pengamen itu. Shindou menangguk

"Mainkanlah dengan menggunakan piano disekolahmu,"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tarik nafasmu, pejamkanlah matamu, tekanlah tuts-tuts tersebut dengan berlahan. Jernihkanlah pikiran dan hatimu lewat nada-nada dari tuts-tust piano tersebut. Biarlah nadanya tak terbentuk, karena, lewat kegagalanmu itulah kau bisa bermain piano dengan hebat. Bahkan lebih hebat dariku yang sudah berumur tua ini. Abaikanlah kata-kata orang. Dengarkanlah isi hatimu sendiri. Percaya dirilah, aku pasti bisa!"

Perasaan sedih Shindou berlahan mulai hilang. Bahkan dirasakannya batu kesedihan dihatinya mulai retak setelah mendengar kata-kata dari pengamen tua itu.

Percaya dirilah

Dengarkan isi hati sendiri dan abaikan kata-kata orang.

Percaya diri? Ya, itu yang paling penting!

"Akan kucoba," Ujar Shindou, "Terima kasih, berkatmu perasaanku menjadi lega. Jikalah aku sudah bisa bermain piano, izinkan aku bermain bersamamu,"

Pengamen itu tersenyum, "Kapanpun akan kutunggu. Sekarang pulanglah kerumahmu karena hari sudah mulai gelap,"

"Baik, terima kasih," Shidnou berjalan kembali kerumahnya. Setibanya dirumah, ibunya tanpak khawatir melihat putranya itu baru kembali.

"Takuto, kau kemana saja? Kau itu buta, kalau tiba-tiba kau dibawa orang asing bagaimana?" Ibunya tanpak cemas.

Shin POV

Aku memang buta. Tapi hatiku masih bisa melihat.

"Okaa-san…" Panggilku.

"Y-ya? Ada apa, Takuto?"

"Walaupun aku buta, tapi aku tetap ingin bermain piano. Tujuanku dimasa depan ialah bisa memainkan piano dan menunjukan bahwa orang cacat sepertikupun bisa melakukan hal yang mustahil!"

Ibuku tertegun mendengar kata-kataku.

"Karena itu, tolong izinkan aku bermain piano!" Pintaku.

Ibuku masi terdiam dan tertegun. Ia tanpak ragu namun setelah itu ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau memang itu keinginanmu, okaa-san akan mendukungmu," Ujarnya.

Ia mendukungku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis bahagia.

"Arigatou, okaa-san,"

END POV

-Ruang musik sekolah-

Seperti yang dikatakan pengamen tersebut, Shindou mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano tersebut dan memainkannya secara berlahan. Ia mendengar nadanya masih tak karuan dan tak terbentuk. Namun ia tidak peduli dan terus mencoba memainkannya.

GREEK!

Pintu ruang musik digeser oleh seseorang dan seseorang tersebut ialah…

"Shindou Takuto? Heh, kan sudah kubilang, orang buta sepertimu mana mungkin bisa mencoba hal begituan!" Kata Yuuchirou dengan nada yang ia tinggikan sedikit, "Nadanya saja tidak karuan, masih ngotot main!"

"_Abaikanlah kata-kata orang. Dengarkanlah isi hatimu sendiri,"_

Hingga sekarang ia masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan pengamen tua tersebut.

"Iya, aku memang buta. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Tuhan melarang orang buta untuk mencoba hal yang baginya mustahilkan? Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang kau katakan, dan yang ingin kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memainkan piano ini. Apa salahnya?" Tanya Shindou tegas. Yuuchirou terdiam karena baru kali ini Shindou berani melawannya.

"Urusai! Dan kukatakan sekali lagi, sampai matipun kau tak akan bisa melakukannya dan kau akan menyesal nantinya!" Kata Yuuchirou sambil meninggalkan ruang musik.

Shindou merasa lega karena ia bisa kembali melanjutkan 'latihan'nya tanpa ada gangguan.

'Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa!'

Hari pertama, nadanya masih tak karuan, tak terbentuk dan menyakitkan telinga. Tapi ia masih terus mencoba.

Hari kedua juga sama. Hari ketiga, nadanya mulai terbentuk walaupun masih sedikit berantakan.

Hari keempat mulai ada perkembangaan. Selain nadanya mulai terbentuk, walaupun masih agak berantakan namun tidak cukup menanggu alunan musiknya.

Hari kelima malah semakin membaik. Beberapa murid yang lewat diruang musik, saat mendengar nada-nada dari piano tersebut, mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan suara dari piano tersebut.

Hari keenam hingga hari ketujuh hasilnya sudah sangat baik. Seperti orang yang bisa melihat saja, Shindou sudah bisa menghafal nada serta letak-letak tuts. Bahkan saat ibunya memberikan sebuah CD yang berisikan suara-suara piano, ia langsung bisa memainkan dan sama persis dengan yang di CD itu.

Suatu hari, sekolahnya mendapatkan undangan kompetisi musik klasik. Hanya Yuuchriou yang mendaftarkan diri karena disekolahnya memang jarang ada yang bisa bermain musik. Apakah hanya Yuuchriou?

Tidak, Shindou juga ikut mendaftarkan diri. Walaupun awalnya guru-guru ragu, tapi begitu mendengar komentar dari murid-murid mengenai permainan pianonya, guru-guru disana langsung setuju.

-X-X-X-

"Jadi kau akan mengikuto kompetisi itu?" Tanya pengamen itu begitu mendengar cerita dari Shindou.

"Iya. Para guru dan orangtuaku juga setuju," Jawab Shindou senang.

Pengamen itu tersenyum, "Kau sudah mulai bersemangat ya, nak,"

"Eh?" Shindou tanpa bingung. Benar juga, semenjak bisa bermain piano, ia tidak sesuram dulu lagi. Bahkan ia yang biasanya Forever Alone (Bukan nyolong dari MEME loh ya) disekolah kini sudah mulai mendapatkan teman. Ah, jangankan teman, fans pun ia sudah punya.

"Oh, begitu ya. Semuanya berkat anda juga?" Ujar Shindou, "Kalau saja waku tidak bertemu dan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu, mungkin sampai mati aku akan tetap sesuram dulu,"

"Tidak tidak! Bukan aku, tapi karena semangatmu sendiri, nak," Katanya

"Tapi aku bisa bersemangat karena kata-katamu juga kan?"

"Baiklah jika memang begitu," Pengamen tersebut mengalah, "Oh iya, bolehkan aku meminta bantuan darimu, nak?"

"Bantuan?"

Pengamen tersebut menyerahkan piano kecilnya. Ia punya 2 piano berukuran kecil?

"Kau dulu pernah bilang mau bermain bersamaku kan? Mari kita duet. Saat ini taman sedang ramai,"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku buta bukan berarti aku 100% tak bisa melihatkan. Gini gini aku bisa melihat setan loh~" Kata pengamen tua tersebut.

"Ehh?" Shindou kaget

"Bercanda. Just kidding. Nah, ayo bermain piano bersama," Ajak pengamen tersebut.

"Baik. Lagunya?"

"Kusarankan Canon in D. Kau bisa kan?" Tanya pengamen itu

"Sangat bisa!" Jawab Shindou bersemangat

"Good Job. Let's to play~" Ujar pengamen itu tak kalah semangat

"Sok Inggris," Ujar Shindou (=3=)

"Biarin, yang penting kan bisa," Balas pengamen itu (-3- ~)

Shindou merasa senang. Sudah lama ia tak bercanda seperti itu, dan lagi, kini ia harus memainkan piano didepan banyak orang.

Bersama dengan pengamen tua tersebut, Shindou memainkan piano tersebut dan menekan tuts-tuts bersama pengamen tersebut. Keduanya terlihat kompak.

Banyak orang yang menyaksikan dan bahkan banyak yang kagum. Saking kagumnya bahkan beberapa dari mereka merekam kejadian tersebut.

"Wah, sama-sama buta tapi mereka kompak sekali,"

"Mereka hebat ya. Nak, kamu main piano kayak mereka juga ya~"

"Gak mau, aku maunya ngedrum," =3=

"Gak boleh, kamu masih kecil," ==x

"Pelit!"

"Biarin!"

Banyak komentar mulai dari komentar yang bagus-bagus hingga yang agak OOT sedikit.

Ditengah keramaian tersebut, tanpak sosok Yuuchirou dari kejauhan. Melihat kekompakan tersebut dirinya menjadi geram dan kesal.

"Padahal sudah kukatakan mustahil tapi dia masih saja!" Yuuchirou menekan tombol-tombol di HPnya dan menelepon seseorang.

_Siapa?_

"Masih Tanya siapa! Aku bosmu tahu!"

_Oh, kamu toh. Ada perlu apa?"_

"Aku punya perintah untukmu dan lakukan yang benar, jangan sampai gagal!"

_Perintahnya apa?_

"Perintahnya…"

Seseorang dibalik telepon tersebut menyerap dan mengangguk mengerti

_Okay, right, urusan mudah. Bayar berapa?"_

"400 ribu,"

_Boleh nawar gak?_

Yuuchirou mulai kesal, "Berapa?"

_600~_

"OK, fine! Akan kubayar nanti. Bye," Yuuchirou langsung mematikan HPnya dan tersenyum licik dan melangkah pergi.

'Mampuslah dirimu, Shindou Takuto,'

Sementara itu, sang pengamen tua tersebut menyadari hal tersebut. Begitu orang-orang sudah pada bubar, pengamen tersebut memperingatkan Shindou.

"Nak, sepertinya akan ada seseorang yang mencelakakanmu. Berhati-hatilah dan berwaspadalah setidaknya sampai hari di kompetisi itu,"

Shindou menangguk mengerti, "Baik!"

-1 minggu kemudian di hari kompetisi-

1 minggu sebelum kompetisi, Shindou sudah terus berlatih piano. Ia ingin membuktikan pada banyak orang bahwa dia bisa!

Karena acara belum dimulai dan ayahnya yang tadi mengantarkannya sedang pergi sebentar, Shindou hanya duduk menunggu didepan pintu masuk. Sekitarnya masih sepi karena tamu-tamu belum datang. Peserta yang dimintai datang lebih awal juga entah pada keluyuran kemana. Mungkin jalan-jalan, jajan, dll. Tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang pria asing mendekati Shindou. Karena buta jadi otomatis Shindou tak menyadari kehadiran pria asing tersebut. Pria tersebut mengeluarkan saputangannya yang sudah ia beri obat bius dan membius Shindou yang sedang lengah saat itu.

Disebelahnya tanpak Yuuchriou yang tersenyum licik, "Lakukan rencana 2!"

"Siap, bos!" Pria tersebut menggendong Shindou ala bridal style dan membawanya ke gudang yang terletak dibelakang gedung kompetisi itu.

"Apa cuma jari saja?" Tanya pria tersebut sambil memegang beberapa botol bir.

"Ya, jari saja sudah cukup. Setelah itu, kunci dia digudang ini. Aku mau latihan dulu!" Yuuchirou langsung pergi meninggalkan pria itu berdua dengan Shindou.

"Siap bos!" Ucap pria itu. Setelah itu ia melaksanakan 'misi'nya.

-Sementara itu-

Di taman, pengamen tua tersebut merasakan firasat buruk. Beruntung saja Shindou sempat memberitahuan dimana letak gedung kompetisi itu sehingga ia bisa ketempat itu dengan cepat. Sementara itu, ayah Shindou yang baru saja kembali sempat terkejut saat melihat kursi tempat anaknya menungguinya tadi kosong.

'Apa dia ke toilet ya? Atau diajak temannya? Tapi, tidak mungkin dia pergi sendirian…' Banyak pikiran yang terlintas dari pikiran sang ayah.

"Instingku mengatakan kalau anakmu saat ini sedang dikurung di gudang," Dari balik punggung sang ayah terdengar suara dan suara tersebut teryata berasal dari pengamen tua tersebut.

"Siapa anda? Dan apa maksudmu dengan dikurung di gudang?" Tanya sang ayah bingung.

"Antarkan aku ke gudang!"

Walaupun agak kesal karena diperintah seenaknya, namun ia sendiri juga khawatir soal anaknya yang 'dikurung' itu dan mengantarkan pengamen itu kegudang

Gudang tersebut terkunci, namun beruntungnya karena kunci tersebut masih berada di lubang pintu. Sang ayah membuka kunci tersebut dan masuk. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan sosok anaknya yang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan kesepuluh jarinya berdarah akibat pecahan botol bir.

"TAKUTO!"

Mendengar suara yang ia kenali, Shindou membuka kedua matanya dan berusaha bangun. Tapi…

"Jariku… sakit," Rintihnya.

Sang ayah membantu anaknya untuk duduk, "Takuto, sebaiknya kau mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi itu, ya?"

Shindou kaget, "Mengundurkan diri? Kenapa?"

Sang ayah sejujurnya tak tega menjawabnya, "Ada seseorang yang melukai jari-jarimu dengan botol bir. Bahkan darah-darah dari jarimu juga mengotori lantai. Dengan luka begini kau tak mungkin bermain piano,"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shindou. Ia juga merasakan jari-jarinya sangat sulit dan sangat perih saat digerakan. Siapa… siapa yang tega melakukan ini?

"Jangan menyerah, nak," Tiba-tiba pengamen tua yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja mendekati Shindou. Dengan kotak P3K yang kebetulan berada digudang tersebut, dengan berlahan ia mengobati luka di jari Shindou dan memakaikannya perban dengan rapi.

"Terima kasih. Tapi… mau diobati juga percuma," Kata Shindou. Air matanya kembali mengalir, "Karena aku sudah begini! Aku buta dan sekarang ada yang melukai jari-jariku! Aku sudah kalah telak!"

"Kau menyerah sebelum maju berperang? Apa kau sudah lupa akan tujuanmu?" Tanya si pengamen tua, "Janganlah jadikan luka ini sebagai penghalang tujuannya. Jangan jadikan luka ini sebagai tembok yang menghalangi jalanmu. Panjatlah dan hancurkanlah tembok penghalang itu dan teruslah maju, karena dengan itu tujuanmu akan tercapai,"

Shindou tertegun. Ya, itu benar. Ia kabur sebelum maju perperang. Tapi sekarang ia ingin terus maju

"_Peserta selanjutnya ialah no.8!"_

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara dari sang pembawa acara kompetisi. Setelah no.8 pasti no.9! No.8 milik Yuuchirou dan no.9 nomor pesertanya. Berarti…

"Otou-san, antarkan aku ketempat kompetisi sekarang!" Pinta Shindou.

"Apa? Tapi lukamu kan-…" Omongan sang ayah terputus saat sang pengamen tua memegang bahu sang ayah.

"Antarkanlah ia. Dukunglah ia, sebab, ia anakmu. Ia anak yang kuat,"

Sang ayah berpikir sejenak. Ia juga mendengar percakapan antara si pengamen dan Shindou tadi. Ia sendiri juga tahu bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama buta, saling mengerti dan bahkan pernah bermain piano bersama.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan diri juga ya," Pesan ayahnya sambil membantu Shindou berdiri, "Kau juga, terimasih karena sudah membantunya sampai sejauh ini,"

"Janganlah berterima kasih padaku. Aku hanyalah sekedar mendukungnya dan aku tidak membantu apa-apa. Daripada itu, antarkanlah ia sekarang sebelum terlambat,"

Si ayah mengangguk, "Baik, terima kasih,"

Pengamen tua itu kembali ke taman, sementara Shindou dan ayahnya tiba di lokasi kompetisi tepat waktu.

"Peserta selanjutnya ialah no.9!"

Yuuchirou kembali tersenyum licik, "Pak MC, tanpaknya ia tidak bisa datang hari ini,"

"Eh, kenapa?" Si MC bingung.

"Karena-…"

"Aku ada disini!" Yuuchirou serta si MC terkejut mendengar suara dari Shindou yang teryata berada di kanan panggung yang tertutup sebagian tirai panggung. Dengan langkah berlahan, Shindou mendekati sang MC.

"Jarimu kenapa? Tidak apa-apa kau bermain dengan keadaan begitu?" Tanya sang MC khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa bermain!" Jawab Shindou

Matanya dan mata sang MC bertatapan. Sang MC merasakan ada sebuah cahaya dibalik mata Shindou.

"Baik, kalau begitu KITA SAMBUT PESERTA NO.9!" Teriak sang MC pakai mic. Yuuchirou kesal

"Kau akan menyesal nanti!" Kata Yuuchirou pada Shindou sebelum ia pergi.

Shindou tidak peduli. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi pianonya.

"_Tarik nafasmu, pejamkanlah matamu, tekanlah tuts-tuts tersebut dengan berlahan. Jernihkanlah pikiran dan hatimu lewat nada-nada dari tuts-tust piano tersebut. Biarlah nadanya tak terbentuk, karena, lewat kegagalanmu itulah kau bisa bermain piano dengan hebat. Bahkan lebih hebat dariku yang sudah berumur tua ini. Abaikanlah kata-kata orang. Dengarkanlah isi hatimu sendiri. Percaya dirilah, aku pasti bisa!"_

Hingga sekarang ia masih bisa mengingat hal itu. Shindou kemudian menarik nafasnya dan menekan tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Sebelumnya, banyak penonton yang khawatir dengan kondisi jarinya itu, namun ia tak kata-kata orang dan rasa sakit di jarinya saat ini. Lakukanlah hal yang ingin dilakukan.

Musik yang Shindou pilih ialah Canon in D. Kenapa?

Sewaktu kecil, itulah musik yang memancingnya untuk bermain piano sekaligus musik yang dia mainkan bersama sang pengamen tua tersebut.

Nada-nada dari piano yang ia mainkan tanpak memikat banyak orang termasuk sang juri. Banyak orang yang kagum.

Setelah kompetisi selesai, kini diumumkanlah pemenangnya. Si MC tanpak sedang membahas soal pemenang bersama sang juri.

"Baiklah, Pemenang untuk kompetisi kali ini adalah…" Si MC menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Banyak peserta yang deg-degan gajelas, kecuali Shinodu.

"Adalah peserta no.9!" Sambung sang MC.

Shindou terkejut. Dia menang?

"Hebaat! Kudengar dia buta loh. Mana sekarang jarinya luka lagi! Tapi dia menang. Hebaaaat~!"

"Maa~ Nanti ajarin aku piano juga ya~"

"Boleh, nanti mama akan carikan guru untuknya,"

"Iya, yang cakep ya gurunya~"

"Pilih-pilih lagi,"

Dll

Yuuchriou kesal. Dia jelas malu, kenapa dia yang normal bisa dikalahkan orang cacat begini? Yuuchirou tak berkomentar apa-apa dan pergi meninggalkan panggung, sementara peserta lain malah sibuk mengkerubungi Shindou.

1 minggu kemudian setelah kompetisi, kebetulan ia libur sekolah dan jarinya yang luka sudah sembuh, Shindou memutuskan untuk mengunjungi pengamen tua tersebut.

"Syukurlah kau menang ya," Ujar pengamen tersebut senang.

"Berkat anda juga. Aku senang karena akhirnya banyak yang percaya padakuu," Jawab Shindou ikut senang.

"Tidak juga. Oh iya, kebetulan taman ramai. Mau duel denganku?" Tawar pengamen itu.

"Duel?"

"Ya, yang kalah harus traktir yang menang loh~" Kata pengamen tersebut sambil meminjamkan Shindou piano kecilnya.

"OK, aku pasti menang!"

"Aku gak bakal kalah~"

Bagi Shindou, kini perasaannya menjadi cerah. Ia dulu yang suram kini menjadi seceria ini. Ia yang pesimis kini menjadi optimis. Baginya, semua itu berkat pengamen tua tersebut dan juga berkat musik Canon in D tersebut. Berkat keduanya ia kini bisa berubah total.

'Terima kasih atas semua ini…'

END

**BUSEEET! Iki puanjang buangets*Lebay!***

**Yah, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, membosankan, dll.**

**Ceritanya lebay kan? Maafin aku QAQ**

**RnR ya~**


End file.
